


New York Intrigue

by ivanolix



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angels, Banter, Canon - TV, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Married Couple, New York City, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-17
Updated: 2009-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>150,000 years later, Kara and Sam are figuring out how to be angelically amused by society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York Intrigue

Sam wandered through the streets of New York, the 1978 skies not as clear as they had been, but reminding him a little of Caprica. The planet still held a place in his memory, even after living so few years there, relatively.

“Sam, c’mere,” called Kara. They were in semi-corporeal form today, with no reason to be otherwise. She was standing by a newstand, something in her hand.

He made his way across the crowd, wondering what bit of news she could possibly mine that would be important, but not important enough that everyone was talking about it.

“We’ve been the good kids, Sam,” Kara said when he arrived, a dance of her eyebrows as she waved the magazine in her hand.

They paused in the irony, Sam smiling his well-ain’t-that-special smile, and Kara ducking her head to hide a quick snerk.

“Yeah, it’s new,” she said, grinning. “Leoben, on the other hand...” The angel who looked like their old Cylon friend hadn’t ever objected to that name, and so it was easy, especially since there was no one left to confuse with.

“What did he do?” asked Sam, curious.

Kara bit back a laugh, then held up the magazine. It was a small, grainy, black and white photo. The two men were good looking, big feathered hair their defining characteristic as all men from this time period. And then Sam saw the caption. Dirk Benedict and Richard Hatch as...

Sam flinched, eyes widening. “Frak no,” he burst out, before he gathered his thoughts.

Kara giggled. “No joke, right?” She glanced down at the eerily male ‘Starbuck’ in the picture. “If he was going to share some of the past with this Glen Larson, you’d think he’d be a little more clear on things.”

“Gods,” Sam muttered, looking closer at the picture. He paused. “I didn’t realize he had such a thing for Lee.”

Kara snickered. “Gods, you’re right. He looks like some god, or something...and this whole thing about Adama, and Dr. Baltar and his evil cloak.”

Sam turned to Kara, nodding and saying mostly seriously, “Our brother angel has issues.”

They snerked, and then Sam snatched the magazine from Kara, closing it with a shudder. “And I’m no shrink, so I’d really rather keep my head issue free.”

“This is going to be an interesting cycle if they start playing with things like this,” Kara said, watching as Sam put the magazine back.

ooo

A festival market in New York, spring 2006, and Kara and Sam were at it again. This society changed so quickly, and every few years something fascinating appeared. Kara had become corporeal once just to discover the internet in the late nineties, pulling up some Starbuck/Apollo ship fics to bug out Sam. But even the internet wasn’t that great, and thankfully that phase passed.

Now they just walked through the streets, looking all like ordinary people and not angelic figures with a voyeuristic tendency. Kara stopped at a booth selling Star Trek figurines, vaguely amused.

The other people in the shop were not so ordinary. Kara looked up to stares, and some vague whispers that Sam couldn’t catch. One man, only a few feet away, wouldn’t stop staring.

“Frak off,” muttered Kara, glaring fiercely and forgetting to use the modern words.

The people half-skittered away, and Kara turned to give Sam a weird look. It was time to leave the shop.

“What the frak was that?” Kara asked, as they walked down the street again.

Sam smiled. “You didn’t get told?”

“No, what?” Kara asked.

“Six told me,” Sam said. “Leoben didn’t have the monopoly on...y’know, creative interference. She’s a bit more level-headed, though, so this Ron Moore guy actually turned out surprisingly accurate work. Thematically, at least. And she put the right pictures in the casting mind.”

“Wait, what?” Kara shook her head, confused.

“The Battlestar Galactica miniseries was a hit,” Sam said. “Didn’t you see that?”

“You mean you did?” Kara asked. “After the mess last time, I didn’t think another go would be interesting.”

Sam shrugged. “I saw the cover. It looked kind of like you, and one was a lot like Six...I’ve been keeping up, sort of.”

“So you weren’t using the internet for porn all that time?” Kara mused. “Y’know, that I could have understood.”

“But anyway,” Sam said, rolling his eyes slightly, “Six made sure the casting was right. So they think we’re the real thing.”

Kara paused as they walked, taking in the thought for a minute. Then she glanced back for the shop, eyes starting to twinkle. “Wanna go disappear in front of them?”

Sam nudged her, shaking his head. “Come on Kara...”

Kara sighed. “Waiting for the next cycle is a _pain_ , Sam.”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t mean we can go giving out geekgasms,” Sam said, nodding his head back towards their walk.

“Geekgasms?” Kara snickered. “Okay, you weren’t looking at porn at all...”

Sam rolled his eyes.


End file.
